TranZit
TranZit is the expansive exploration mode for Call of Duty: Black Ops II Zombies. It features five locations. The Bus Stop, Diner, Farm, Power Plant, and The City. These are accessible by the bus or on foot. Tranzit has rounds, and functions like a regular zombies game aside from the size and some of the new features. There is a new feature, buildables, which allows you to build items in game. You'll have to do this to build pack a punch machine and the new wonder weapon, the Jet Gun. You can also add upgrades to the bus, and build a wind turbine, electric trap, handheld power source, and an assault shield. There are two new types of zombie, the Denizen and the Electrical Zombie. The obtainable weapons known to date are: *M8A1 *SMR *Olympia *S12 *M1216 *Type 25 *Skorpion EVO III *HAMR *Chicom QCB *Assault Shield *KAP-40 *Executioner *MSMC *FAL OSW *Ray Gun *Galil *Ballistic Knife *MP5 *M14 *M16 *RPG-7 *FN FAL *AK74u *RPD *War Machine *Jet Gun *Galvanuckles *Bowieknife Features *At least five locations are located in the world: A bus stop, diner, farm, a power plant, and a city. Each one appears to escalate in difficulty as the player traverses across the world. *A method of transportation, the upgradeable Bus. Zombies can latch onto it while it is in motion, and players can climb up to its roof or fight inside the bus to defend it. *Four all new playable characters. **The girl that was first seen on the teaser poster of Black Ops II appears as a playable character. *Some previous Perk-a-Colas will make a return, such as Speed Cola and Double Tap , Juggernog , Stamin-up , Quick Revive . *A new type of zombie, the Electrical Zombie. *Power ups will return, such as Max Ammo. *Buildables, a new system that allows players to build objects from individual items in the world. Currently, the confirmed buildables are a variant of the Assault Shield, called the Zombie Shield. The Turbine, a portable source of power and an electric trap. Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23, also known as the jet gun can be crafted. *There will be multiple easter eggs, including the major easter egg Tower of Babble. *The Original Zombie map Nacht Der Untoten is Featured on this map. Although its does not have the upper level available or repairable windows. *Tranzit introduces a new Perk-a-cola Tombstone Soda. *Pack a Punch Craftable Things *Turbine *Electric Trap *Power Switch *Jet Gun *Pack a Punch *Zombie Shield Easter Eggs *A musical easter egg called Skrillex - Ima Try It Out﻿, activated much like the previous songs, finding and hitting the action button on three Teddy Bears around the map. - The first one is outside the starting room in near the wooden Bench. - The second can be found in the Farmhouse on the Ground upstairs. - The third one can be found close to the Stamin-Up Perk a Cola in the Town. Quotes Images Tranzit wonder weapon.png New Wonder Weapon BOII.png|Notice the Chainsaw style Grip. Tranzit third male player.png|Zombie Shield, The equivalent of an Assault Shield. Black Ops II Zombies Male Character.png|One of the new characters. Black Ops II Zombies Female Character.png|Girl seen on the Zombies teaser poster. Bus Stop Zombies BOII.jpg|Zombies following the bus. Bus Stop 2 Zombies BOII.jpg Bus Stop 1 BOII.gif|Bus stops. Bus Stop 2 BOII.gif|Diner. Bus Stop 3 BOII.gif Bus Stop 4 BOII.gif Trivia *This is the third time in the Zombies mode where a female character is playable, the first being with Sarah Michelle Gellar in Call of the Dead, and second being Samantha Maxis in Moon after completing Richtofen's Grand Scheme. *The letters on the diner sign say "North Highway Diner," but only six letters light up, making it say "Now Die." Category:Zombies Mode